Chanel
Chanel is a Paris based company that designed various outfits worn by Lady Gaga. Founded by Gabrielle "Coco" Chane in 1909, the current head designer is Karl Lagerfeld since 1983. It is Gaga's favorite brand. Accessories Belts Chanel chain belt.jpeg 4-21-12 2.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) Brooches Chanel_Brooch.jpg 5-10-11 BTW Listening Party 2.jpg|(May 10, 2011) Earrings Chanel Sunburst CC Logo Dangling Earrings.jpg 5-25-11 Lady Gaga and Ryan Seacrest.jpg|(May 25, 2011) 6-15-11_Lady_Gaga_and_Karl_Lagerfeld.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) Chanel_Vintage_Gold_Earrings.jpg 6-28-11 Fuji TV Interview 002.png|(Jun 27, 2011) Chanel Vintage Flower Shape Pearl Earrings.jpg 12-31-11 Arriving at New Years Rehearsals.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) Chanel Pearl Door Knockers Earrings.jpg 4-14-12 Twitpic.jpg|(Apr 14, 2012) Handbags Chanel Caviar Wallet on Chain.jpg|Caviar Wallet on Chain 20 April 2009 001.jpg|(Apr 20, 2009) Chanel_Classic_Mini_Flap_Bag.jpg Kenneth Willardt 19.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) 3-6-12 Out in Chicago 1.jpg|(Mar 6, 2012) Chanel_2.55_Classic_Flap_Bag.jpg March 26, 2010 001.png|(Mar 26, 2010) Chanel_Jumbo_Flap_Bag.jpg 10 21 10 q.jpg|(Oct 21, 2010) 7-4-11 Press Conference.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) 1 October 2011 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2011) Chanel Vanity Cosmetic Case Bag.jpg|Vanity Cosmetic Case Bag Tumblr lnou7e544f1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 1, 2011) Jul122011.jpg|(Jul 12, 2011) July 18 - At Sirius XM Studios for Howard Stern.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) July 18 2011 001.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011 Nigel Parry 001.jpg|(Sep 10, 2011) Chanel_Mademoiselle_Bag_with_a_CC_Pendant.jpg 12-31-11 Arriving at New Years Rehearsals.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) Necklaces Chanel Pearl Double C Necklace.png|Chanel Pearl Double C Necklace 13 November 2011 001.png|(Nov 15, 2011) 17-11-11 CIN Born This Way performance.jpg|(Nov 17, 2011) Shoes :Only the shoes with yet-to-be identified collections are placed here. Chanel Quilted Pearl Chained Boots.png 09-02-23 Paris.jpg|(Feb 23, 2009) Chanel Satin Bow Boots.png JeremyScott3.jpg|"Chillin" Chanel Patent Perforated Black and Yellow Heels.png Paparazzi9 2.jpg|"Paparazzi" Sunglasses Mod. 01455 Chanel Vintage Chain Sunglesses.png 8-15-09 Press Conference in Macao.jpg|(Aug 15, 2009) 5-27-2011_Loose_Women_interview.png|(May 27, 2011) Jul112011-1.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 7-11 Judas Monster Hall.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 13 August 2011 002.jpg|(Aug 13, 2011) 11-16-11 Leaving ITV Studios.jpg|(Nov 16, 2011) 12-9-11 Arriving at Madison Square Garden 2.jpg|(Dec 9, 2011) 12-22-11 Shopping at Louis Vuitton Store in Tokyo.jpg|(Dec 22, 2011) 12-31-11 Arriving at New Years Rehearsals.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) Mod. 04171 Chanel Comb Shades.jpg TelephoneFashion4.png|"Telephone" Chanel Shades 2.jpg|(Feb 16, 2010) Mod. 01450 Chanel.png Out in Sydney 2.jpg|(March 17, 2010) 3-18-10 WIth a fan.png|(Mar 18, 2010) March 26, 2010 001.png|(Mar 26, 2010) April 5, 2010 001.png|(Apr 5, 2010) 4-7-10 Carole King and James Taylor Show.jpg|(Apr 7, 2010) Out in Paris.jpg|(May 22, 2010) May 23, 2010 001.png|(May 23, 2010) Arriving at the Today Show.jpg|The Today Show (Jul 9, 2010) 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) 9 June 2011 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2011) 17 June 2011 001.png|(Jun 17, 2011) Jul112011-2.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 7-11-11_Kyle_and_Jackie_O_interview.png|(Jul 11, 2011) Jul102011-2.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Jul142011.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) Jul142011-1.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) Jul17 - Out and about in New York City.jpg|(Jul 17, 2011) July 18 - At Sirius XM Studios for Howard Stern.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) Jul27-Chateau Marmont.jpg|(Jul 27, 2011) Danielle Smith.jpg|Danielle Smith (2011) LaceDress-July31.jpg|(Jul 31, 2011) 01 28329.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Normal NY 28329.jpg|(Oct 9, 2011) Mod. 02464 02464 Chanel.png October 13, 2010 001.png|(Oct 13, 2010) October 16, 2010 001.png|(Oct 16, 2010) 10-17-10 Out in Oslo.jpg|(Oct 17, 2010) In Dublin 2.jpg|(Oct 25, 2010) October 26, 2010 001.png|(Oct 26, 2010) October 27, 2010 001.png|(Oct 27, 2010) October 28, 2010 001.png|(Oct 28, 2010) October 29, 2010 001.png|(Oct 29, 2010) Nov 14 2010 001.png|(Nov 14, 2010) 11-15-10 Out in Switzerland.jpg|(Nov 15, 2010) 11-25-10.jpg|(Nov 25, 2010) 12 1 2010 001.png|(Dec 1, 2010) 12 8 2010 001.png|(Dec 8, 2010) 12 10 2010 001.png|(Dec 10, 2010) 12-11-10 Arriving in Madrid.jpg|(Dec 11, 2010) 12 12 2010 001.png|(Dec 12, 2010) 12-15-10 leaving O2 arena.jpg|(Dec 15, 2010) 12 16 2010 001.png|(Dec 16, 2010) Out in London.png|(Dec 17, 2010) Out in Paris.png|(Dec 21, 2010) December_23_2010_001.png|(Dec 23, 2010) CES2011-POLAROID-GREY 281629.jpg|(Jan 6, 2011) 1-24-11 NRJ Award.jpg|(Jan 24, 2011) 2-21-11 Out in NYC 1.jpg|(Feb 21, 2011) 2-22-11 Madison Square garden.jpg|(Feb 22, 2011) 11-02-23 NYC (American Idiot w. Billie Joe Armstrong).jpg|(Feb 23, 2011) Gaga GayleKing.jpg|(Feb 24, 2011) Gayle King 01.jpg|(Feb 24, 2011) Monster Ball Backstage meeting a lot of fans.jpeg|(Feb 24, 2011) 2-26-11.jpg|(Feb 26, 2011) 3-2-11 Arriving in Paris.jpg|(Mar 2, 2011) 7-1-11 Taoyua.jpg|(Jul 1, 2011) Mod.??? 12-31-11 Arriving at Times Square.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) 1-14-12 Bar in Sand Diego.png|(Jan 14, 2012) 2-24-12 Sonoma's Best.jpg|(Feb 24, 2012) 2-25-12 Catellis Restaurant 2.jpg|(Feb 25, 2012) Ready-to-wear (RTW) collections Fall/Winter 1996 collection 3-521front.jpg 439x.jpg|Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest rehearsals gaga-chanel-1996-21-new years 2012.jpg|Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest rehearsals Spring/Summer 2008 Chanel Gold Logo Split-Heel Pump.png 2008 pre-fall collection Chanel_Pre-Fall_2008_Brooch.jpg Oliver Rauh Billboard 01.jpg|Oliver Rauh 9-7-09 MCP 2.jpg|(Sep 7, 2009) 12-9-09 Barbara Walters Show.jpg|(Dec 9, 2009) Fall/Winter 2009 collection Chanel Fall 2009 RTW Black Button-Front Jacket.png JoshOlins10.jpg|Josh Olins Photoshoot Chanel.jpg|July 5, 2009 26.png|Jacket (Book of Gaga) Chanel Fall 2009.png Barbara Walters Specials.jpg|Barbara Walters' 10 Most Fascinating People 2010 pre-spring/summer collection Chanel Calfskin Biker Boots with Engraved Silver Plate.png 2010 pre-fall collection Chanel Pre-Fall 2010 'Take Away' Handbag.jpg May 23, 2010 001.png|(May 23, 2010) 14m.jpg Night Makers7.jpg|Jun 8, 2010 Fall/Winter 2010 collection 00340m.jpg 00660m.jpg May 23, 2010 001.png|(May 23, 2010) 00410m.jpg Larry King Live.jpg|Larry King Live (Jun 1, 2010) 00650m.jpg Out in Milan.png|Dec 6, 2010 2011 pre-fall collection Chanel_Pre-Fall_2011_Black_Dress_With_White_Collar.jpg 7-4-11 Press Conference.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 collection Chanel_Fall_2011_RTW_Black_Wide_Trousers.jpg Y&I-I-1.png|"Yoü and I" Resort collections 2010 collection 62m.jpg Bday message to Perez.jpg|(Mar 26, 2010) 2012 collection Chanel_Resort_2012_Black_and_White_Cape.jpg 12-24-11 Narita Airport 2.jpg|(Dec 24, 2011) Custom LADY-GAGA-DRESS-SKETCH-620x874.jpg|(Nov 22, 2011) Unknown collection pieces AtNaritaInternationalAirport.jpg|Gloves Night Makers12.jpg img_1571.png|Chanel Blazer (Good Luck Coat) (Designing the Fame Ball). Love Game Fashion.png Oliver Rauh Neo2 01.JPG|String of Pearls and Brooch. Oliver Rauh Neo 05.jpg Paparazzi9 2.jpg|Shoes Chanel_Tuxedo_Dress.jpg Kenneth Willardt 16.jpg|Kenneth Willardt Chanel_red_scarf.jpg Picture35.jpg|David C. Lee (Jun 10, 2008) Related articles *Karl Lagerfeld Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Comb Shades by Chanel for the Telephone music video Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Sunglasses Category:Outfits